Drocell's new master
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: just a short stoy about drocell after his fight with sabby.Drocell


Drocell's New Master

After his defeat Drocell laied in a gutter in a allyway just whating for the elements to wash him away." No master to serve , no reason to reason to live." I thought to my self. After a whale he just fell into a deep sleep never to wake. Not evan to dream. Afew days went by when one night a lone woman ran down the looked back tarror writen all over her facce. Swet and tears mixing as they ran down her cheaks. " She went down here!" A man's voice was heard fowllowed by hevey footsteps. As the woman ran as fast as her legs would take her the men still followed hot on her trail. She started to stumble exsoustion taking over. She turned a corner and looked back which caused her to trip and fall over layied there for only a moment and panted. Weak and wabbly she tried to push her self up. Only to be yanked up by her hair."Gave us a good chase there sweet-haert." Said on e of the men between pants.  
Cring she begged" Please let me go." But her begging fell on death ears...or so she thought. She was rughly throghn to the ground as one of the men climbed on top of her. As the other two stood there with sick grins on there faces. " We're going to have a good time doll." The man on top of her said with lust in his eyes." No please!" she pleaded.  
Drocell was brought back to thought when something had fallen over him. He could here panting,then footsteps. then talking,at frist it was fuzzy but as his sences cleared he was able to make out what was happening. A woman cring and men laughing.  
" Please someone!,Anyone Help Me!" She yelled out. The one man off to her right chuckled" Scream all you whant no one will hear you." "yah it's just us little lady" said the guy on her left. It was clear now that the lady was deffently in need of assitance. Drocell awoke fully and stood as he looked at the seen before liking it one bit. A beutiful woman coverd in mud and swet cring tring desporetly to get away and failing. A ripping sound was heard as the man on top of her tore open the top of her dress with a knife. as he went to cut the rest of it his hand was stopped by some unseen force." W...what the hell!" he tied to free his hand but the forse got tighter and caused his wrist to bleed." I am thinking to my self that taking a woman agenst her will is wrong. And that men who do such acts are lower than scum." Drocell said stepping out of the shadows. he yanked his hand back sending the man that was no top of her fling off."who the hell do you think you are interfering with us!" the man on the left yelled out. Drocell bowled and said " I am Drocell keinz". As he stood back up the man on the right stated " we'll kill you if you don't leave." Drocell cocked his head to the side with a small click." Leave ?" he asked him self then asked the woman'' would the lady lie it if i left?" she shook her head no."Hold her!" the man that was still tring to free his hand barked. They only got about one step before Drocell used his strings to bined them.''Hey what the hell! '' they cried out.  
Drocell smiled and said " I'm thinking such skum does not deserve to live." With that he flicked his wrist and all three men were cut to ribins. Leaving a frightin woman now covered in blood and a smiling to himself saticefied Drocell.  
HE then looked over to the woman." I thought to myself see can not be seen like that." He walked over to her,takng off his old tatered coat. Kneling down to her he drapped his coat over her shoulders." I am thinking that you would like some help home... Ms." She nodded, and whispered." my name is Akina,and thank you for saveing me" He picked her up bridel styel and said " I am thinking it is no problem." and carried her home.  
Once they got to her house he helped her clean up and dress in her night gown. Sitting by the fier drinking tea they talked. "I am thinking what does Akina mean it is a rather lovely name.'' " Oh, it means spring time bloosem." As the night went on they talked about this and that untill Akina had falling asleep in her chair. Drocell once agen carried her up to her room and laied her down on her bed,tunking her in.  
"And I think to myself that Akina needs someone to help her,and I need a master." he looked at her sleeping from and thoght" so she will be my new master and i her somebody.

The end.


End file.
